El amor es para todos
by Atori-chan
Summary: Después de tres años del inicio de relación entre Matt y Sora, Biyomon tiene la intención de repetir la historia y darle un regalo a Gabumon, ¿Qué ocurrirá?


**El amor es para todos**

-no, espera un momento Sora... –dijo Biyomon completamente nerviosa y sonrojada.

-a ver Biyomon, no decías que hoy iba a ser... –le dijo Sora mirándola con seriedad.

-sí... –contestó en bajo- pero...

-¿entonces? No entiendo porque tienes miedo...

Eso hizo que su compañera digital se molestara ligeramente y el miedo y el nerviosismo fueron pasados al enfado mirándola muy fijamente.

-¿qué no lo entiendes? –repitió la avecilla algo sarcástica- pues hace años, exactamente en esta fecha tú misma estabas que no podías dar un paso para poder darle un simple regalo a Yamato... y eso que no te ibas a declarar...

-ah... bueno... –recordándolo- pero eso es distinto... –defendiéndose.

-¿en qué? –preguntó no muy convencida.

-yo le iba hacer un regalo a mi mejor amigo... y además no era un chico cualquiera, sino una estrella de rock que vuelve locas a todas las mujeres... tenía miedo de que no tomase importancia mi regalo...

-ya... –no convencida de sus palabras- pues entonces¿podrías explicarme cómo es que después de que entraras para darle aquel regalo "solo para mi mejor amigo", saliste con una cara de "soy su novia"? –preguntó algo sarcástica.

-ah... pero fue él el que se me declaró...

-eso no fue lo que me dijiste aquella noche de nochebuena... –mirándola con desconfianza- si mal no recuerdo, me habías dicho que después de darle el regalo, tras varios momentos de incertidumbre le habías confesado todo lo que sentías por él... absolutamente todo...

-eh... –sonrojándose- vaya... para ser un digimon tienes memoria de elefante... –murmuró amargamente.

-así que a mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti... solo que lo mío... –bajando el tono de voz a medida que miraba un pequeño regalo que cargaba- lo mío quizás no salga tan bien como lo tuyo... –deprimiéndose.

Sora vio a su amiga afligida, y compadeciéndose de ella se agachó para darle un pequeño abrazo.

-no te preocupes y ánimo... aunque no te corresponda, yo estaré ahí¿vale?

-pero que hermosa escena hay delante de mi puerta... –dijo una voz masculina cerca de ellas. Compañera humana y digimon dirigieron su vista encontrándose con un rubio muy apuesto que estaba apoyado en el marco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yamato... –dijo la pelirroja solo su nombre levantándose y mirándole dulcemente como si aquello fuese un saludo.

-vaya... –fijándose en la digimon rosada y sonriendo- supongo que eso no será mi regalo de Navidad¿verdad?

-eh... –esa pregunta hizo que Biyomon se sonrojase más de lo que estaba- yo...

-parece algo delicioso... –olisqueándolo.

-la verdad es que lo ha hecho ella... insistió en que la enseñara a cocinar, especialmente a saber hacer galletas... –dijo Sora divertida.

-¡Sora! –exclamó Biyomon alterada y completamente sonrojada. Y al verla, observó como sonreía, una sonrisa que no era tierna y dulce. Entonces comprendió que aquello que le hacía, era una especie de venganza por la tanta insistencia que le había hecho la digimon hace tres años cuando Takenouchi iba darle aquel regalo a su ahora novio.

-entonces¿es un regalo para Gabumon?

-bueno... –sin saber como darle una respuesta afirmativa sin estar tan nerviosa.

-llevamos un buen rato delante de tu puerta, pero es que Biyomon no se decide...

-¡Sora! –volvió a repetir su nombre aunque ahora más colorada. Sin duda, ella se estaba vengando.

Yamato sonrió con ternura y salió de la casa cargando una chaqueta negra a su espalda y se acercó a su novia donde le pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-vamos entra... nosotros nos iremos a dar una vuelta y así podréis estar solos... –dijo el chico Ishida.

-pero es que yo... –aún insegura de si darle aquel regalo o no.

Sora viéndola, olvidó su venganza, se volvió a agachar a su altura y la miró con ternura, para después girarla y darle un pequeño empujón como había sucedido tres años atrás por parte de su mejor amigo.

-venga ánimo... –le dijo su mejor amiga infundándole coraje.

-pero Sora... –dijo casi en el interior de la casa Ishida.

-¿acaso quieres que te quitemos ese regalo para que nos lo comamos Sora y yo? –le amenazó el chico con una sonrisa.

Biyomon estaba impresionada por los ánimos que no solo Sora le daba, sino del compañero del destinatario que iría a recibir ese regalo. Si él le daba confianza, eso quizás es que podría tener una posibilidad de que aquello terminara en un final feliz. Sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía y se adentró en la casa Ishida donde la puerta se cerró quedando ambos humanos en el pasillo del edificio.

-Yamato... –dijo Sora levantándose con un tono de voz que parecía más triste que alegre- dime la verdad... Gabumon¿siente algo por ella? –mirándole finalmente implorante esperando una respuesta afirmativa por su parte.

-la verdad es que no lo sé... pero confío en que sí... –esas palabras no convencieron mucho a la pelirroja que agachó la cabeza deprimida imaginándose el dolor que vería en su digimon y amiga- ¿temes que la rechace?

-claro... si tú no lo sabes con certeza, quizás Gabumon, siendo como es, le dé una respuesta negativa tomando como justificación que los digimons no pueden enamorarse... sobre todo si es un digimon solitario...

-yo también era solitario y creía que sería así para siempre, sin conocer el verdadero amor... –abrazándola por detrás con fuerza y ternura- pero en aquel día de nochebuena tú me cambiaste... quizás a Gabumon le pase lo mismo... ahora solo podemos esperar y disfrutar de nuestro día...

-sí... –contestó la chica, aunque seguía preocupada por su compañera y eso se apreciaba muy bien ya que miraba con determinación la puerta cerrada donde antes su fiel amiga había entrado.

-Sora, -tras haber escrutado su rostro- sabes que Biyomon no querría verte así de angustiada en un día como hoy... de lo contrario, la harás sentir culpable...

-esta bien, tú ganas... –dijo resignada- pero¿a dónde tienes planeado pasar hoy el día?

El muchacho ríe pícaramente para luego susurrarle algo al oído que dejó a la chica sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

-pe... pero... Matt... esto...

-que mejor manera de disfrutar nuestro aniversario que de esta manera... ¿no piensas lo mismo?

-así que era eso... por eso me preguntaste el otro día si mis padres estarían hoy en casa...

-ya sabes cuanto me gusta besarte y abrazarte... pero solo podemos disfrutarlo en lugares privados... y como mi casa está ocupada... –dijo con un cierto tono de niño pequeño.

---

Mientras en el interior del edificio Ishida, Biyomon no había pasado de la entrada, estaba quieta, sin mover ninguna de sus patas. Interiormente trataba de memorizar que palabras decirle y como explicar aquel regalo.

-claro que también es más sencillo decir... te quiero... pero... eso es solo para valientes que se arriesgan y no temen a nada... y yo... yo... yo tengo miedo de que después de esto le pierda como amigo... me gusta mucho... y le aprecio en todos los sentidos... es un buen amigo, cariñoso, tierno y adorable... me pregunto qué pensará él de mí... desde que Sora y Matt empezaron, él y yo la pasamos juntos para dejarles intimidad... y cuanto más tiempo paso con él, más me enamoro... pensé que esto no podía ser, que era una locura... pero Sora me ayudó a aclarar mis dudas y mis temores... bueno, vamos... que sea lo que sea...

Con paso decidido, se fue adentrando más en la vivienda. Echó un vistazo en la pequeña salita-comedor donde al parecer no se encontraba. Por lo que suspiró con fuerza liberándose así de una gran tensión y se dirigió al otro y único lugar que le quedaba y donde sabía que le encontraría.

Se paró en la puerta del dormitorio de Yamato. Alargó una de sus alas para tocar, pero a medio camino se detuvo temerosa e indecisa.

-puedes pasar... –le dijo la voz de Gabumon desde el interior por lo que Biyomon se sobresaltó.

¿Cómo sabía que ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta?

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Gabumon era un digimon que presentía a cualquiera o lo que fuera con su buen olfato.

Con cierto temor giró el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado donde vio en el interior al digimon azulado, contemplando el cielo con una extraña mirada.

La puerta se cerró y Biyomon agarró con fuerza su regalo, preguntándose si Gabumon lo había olido de la misma manera que a ella.

Su regalo. Pensó preocupada. Si llegaba a dárselo, había otro factor que la inquietaba. ¿y si no le gustaba? Yamato había dado su punto bueno, a pesar de que era la primera vez que cocinaba. Pero también había sido gracias a Sora. Si no fuera por ella, no habría conseguido tan buen resultado.

Fue entonces cuando vio que Gabumon arrugaba su nariz olisqueando el aire y su cara pasaba a la confusión, por lo que la vio extrañado.

-¿y eso? –señalando el regalo que tenía- ¿fue un regalo de Sora para Matt? –preguntó el digimon curioso.

-eh... bueno... –perdiendo la confianza y las palabras que le iba a decir. Tímidamente se acercó a él y para no mirarle, fijó su vista en aquel cielo que antes observaba el digimon- está precioso hoy... ¿verdad? –preguntó para aislar el tema.

-sí... –volviendo a posar su mirada donde estaba- me da la impresión de que mañana nevará... Yamato dice que a eso se le llaman Navidades Blancas...

-en los años anteriores que hemos estado con ellos, no hemos podido apreciarlas... solo nevaba varios días después...

-sí, es verdad... oye... ¿cómo es que Sora te dejó el regalo para Matt? Es que la verdad, huele que alimenta... –mirándola y preguntando nuevamente por el regalo y casi, solo casi, babeando.

Biyomon se contrajo. Al parecer ningún tema de conversación haría que se olvidara de aquel presente que portaba. No, hasta haber saciado su curiosidad.

-ah... esto... bueno... en realidad no es un regalo de Sora... –confesó con la mirada gacha.

-¿ah no¿Entonces? –insistiendo- Sé que de Matt no puede ser, ya que él no sabe hacer dulces... ¿acaso lo hizo Sora como regalo para nosotros?

-bueno... no exactamente... –apretando aquel paquete contra sí.

-¿uh? –observándola detenidamente donde descubrió que se había sonrojado notablemente- ¿te pasa algo¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó preocupado.

-no... no... verás... esto... yo... lo he hecho yo para ti... –dijo muy bajito sin apenas ser escuchado, pero que Gabumon entendió muy bien.

-vaya... –asombrado- gracias... pero, no tenías porque regalarme algo.

-es que yo... yo... bueno... como dicen que en estas fechas se regala algo a... ah... bueno...–cortándose bruscamente. Estaba a punto de decir la palabra amigos, pero si lo hubiera dicho se mentiría a sí misma.

-ah... ya entiendo... pues muchas gracias... –dijo Gabumon comprendiendo con una sonrisa feliz cogiendo aquel pequeño regalo- de verdad ha sido un detalle muy bonito de tu parte... –decía todo tranquilo sin captar la verdadera razón de porque Biyomon lo había hecho.

-de... de nada... –agachando tristemente la cabeza sin poder decirle nada más. Sin poder decirle esos sentimientos que llevaba escondidos en su interior.

Mentalmente pensó que era mejor guardarlos. Después de todo solo eran datos digitales con un único fin, proteger a sus compañeros humanos. No podían centrarse en el amor. Además¿qué pasaría si Sora y Matt rompiesen su relación en un futuro? No podrían estar juntos. O quizás también¿qué pasaría si en vez de sus amigos humanos, fuesen ellos los que no puedan seguir una relación?

Muchas cosas pasarían si le confesara sus sentimientos. Aunque también estaba lo que más temía¿y si la rechazaba y le perdía como amigo? Eso era algo que seguramente sucedería, por lo que era mejor callarse.

-es lo mejor para todos... –murmuró en bajo la digimon rosada con una sonrisa triste.

Gabumon la miró sorprendido, atento a lo que había dicho en voz baja y se extrañó de verla tan deprimida.

Fueron pasando los minutos en un completo silencio donde ambos seguían en la misma posición sin moverse, mirando el cielo, como si aquello fuera lo único existente en el mundo.

-oye Biyomon...

-¿sí? –mirándole aún con una pena en su rostro.

-¿sabías que Patamon y Gatomon están enamorados?

-¿eh¿De verdad? –preguntó asombrada olvidándose de todo- pero... ¿cómo es posible? es decir... no lo entiendo...

-parece que lo ves muy raro... –sonriendo y complacido de quitar esa cara tan larga que tenía.

-es que...

-no veo razón por la cual no puedan enamorarse... –dijo tranquilamente- según lo que Matt me ha contado en una ocasión cuando estás enamorado de esa persona, lo que cuentan son los sentimientos.

-pero, es que no se trata de eso... lo que quiero decir es que Tk y Kari no son novios... ¿cómo se las van a arreglar Patamon y Gatomon para poder estar juntos?

Una pequeña risa se formó en el digimon compañero de Matt, dejando a Biyomon algo confusa por su reacción.

-parece mentira que aún no sepas como son nuestros compañeros humanos Biyomon. Ellos no nos consideran sus mascotas, las cuales tenemos que estar pegados a ellos como una sombra. Para ellos somos mucho más que eso, somos sus amigos... somos seres digitales, eso es verdad, pero que nos tratan de la misma manera que a sus amigos humanos... es decir, somos sus amigos y podemos tener nuestra propia vida...

-vaya... –dijo Biyomon avergonzada- nunca... nunca me había dado cuenta...

-tranquila... no te preocupes... –calmándola- no eres la única que no sabe esto... la mayoría de los digimons tampoco se ha dado cuenta... yo sí que lo sé, porque mi compañero fue el portador de la amistad... por eso entiendo muy bien los sentimientos de los humanos hacia los digimons... y cuando Patamon me confesó lo que sentía y a no decírselo nunca a Gatomon, le conté lo que te acabo de decir... imagino que eso sería el empujón que necesitaba para poder declararse...

-pero... ¿no tuvo miedo de que Gatomon le rechazase por ser digimons¿O por alguna otra razón?

-por supuesto que tuvo miedo... –riéndose al recordar a su amigo digital como estaba como un flan el día que iba a declararse- pero... hay que arriesgarse...

-pero... supongamos que le rechazara... ¿no la perdería como amiga?

-nosotros los digimons somos un poco diferentes a los humanos en cuanto a los sentimientos... estamos acostumbrado a ver sus buenos y malos defectos en ellos aprendiendo de esta forma a ser digimons leales y comprensivos.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-que Gatomon si rechazara a Patamon no le hubiese perdido como amigo por algo como eso. Lo mismo que Patamon, ya que como bien sabes, no todo se consigue. Pero, por intentar que no sea...

-entonces... eso significa¿qué el amor también vale para los digimons no importando nada?

-el amor es para todos... incluso para los animales... ya te he dicho que lo que cuentan son los sentimientos...

-entiendo... entonces... –poniéndose nerviosa y decidida a confesarle los sentimientos. Quizás, quizás tuviera alguna posibilidad- yo... bueno... no sé como decirlo, pero...

-en ese caso¿me dejas antes comentarte algo más? –pidió el digimon azulado.

-claro...

-verás... el día que Patamon me confesó aquello, me dijo algo... algo en el que tú estás involucrada... –dijo en bajo.

-¿yo? –preguntó sorprendida.

-verás... Patamon me dijo antes de marcharse, que yo también debería arriesgarme...

-¿arriesgarte a qué? –preguntó el ave confundida.

-a... a decir lo que siento de verdad... ... ... por ti... –confesó finalmente sin mirarla.

-¿decir... lo que de verdad... sientes... por mí? –repitió con un rojo en sus mejillas.

-sí... –contestó rojo como ella- yo... yo contigo... he aprendido lo que es amar... amar a alguien... comprender si esa persona está enamorada o no... por eso había animado a Patamon... porque lo sabía... sabía que Gatomon estaba por él... además en realidad, lo de que el amor es para todos... es una idea que yo mismo forjé cuando me di cuenta de... de mis sentimientos por ti... pero bueno... –agregando de inmediato- no sé si sentirás tú lo mismo que yo... Es de risa. Puedo saber de los demás y no de la persona que me gusta. Resulta irónico. –hablando deprisa riéndose tontamente y cada vez más y más nervioso, pero notó como alguien se había apoyado en él por lo que se quedó parado. Se fijó observando que quien se cobijaba en su pecho era ella- ¿Bi... yo... mon?

-estoy muy contenta... muy, muy contenta... –con una sonrisa y una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos cerrados.

-¿de... de verdad? tú... –queriendo verificar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-yo también te amo... quería decírtelo tras entregarte el regalo... pero tenía miedo y no sabía como...

-entonces¿ese regalo no es un simple regalo de Navidad?

-no... es como el que Sora le regaló a Matt hace años en esta fecha...

-vaya... parece que se ha vuelto a repetir las historia –añadió Gabumon sonriendo- y con otro final feliz... –abrazándola con fuerza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿de verdad qué te fue bien? –preguntó Sora con una sonrisa ilusionada tras escuchar el relato de su amiga.

-pensaba que te hacías una idea cuando abristeis la puerta de repente y nos visteis abrazaditos... –dijo Biyomon un tanto molesta recordando ese suceso y la vergüenza que ambos digimons tenían al haber sido descubiertos.

-lo siento... –sacando la lengua- pero no era que os estábamos espiando... solo que a Yama se le olvidó su regalo de Navidad para mí...

-solo faltaría eso... que nos espiarais...

-venga, no te enfades... recuerda que ahora este día es especial no solo para mí sino para las dos...

-sí... es verdad... –poniéndose nostálgica, recordando lo que era al estar en sus brazos. Quizás fuera un digimon frío pero en su interior ocultaba una calidez tanto en sus palabras como en sus actos hacia ella.

---

-ya me imaginaba yo que estabas por ella... –dijo Yamato asintiendo para sí mismo.

-¿lo intuías? –preguntó Gabumon incrédulo.

-vamos Gabumon, eres mi mejor amigo... pasamos todos los días y a todas horas juntos... y además eres idéntico a mí referente a los sentimientos... completamente igual a mí...

-sí, tienes razón... –recordando cuando su amigo hace años mantenía sus sentimientos hacia Sora ocultos por miedo a perderla como amiga y como el digimon había hecho lo mismo, hasta ese día.

-¿Conque ahora tu lema es, _El amor es para todos_?

-Yamato, bien sabes que eso era una mentalidad que me forjaba para que tuviera esperanzas de que Biyomon también me quisiera...

-hablando de esperanzas... hoy vi a Takeru con su nueva novia...

-¿nueva? Pero¿cuántas van con ésta? –preguntó cansinamente.

-creo que unas 18... –poniendo un dedo en su mentón- el chico se ha hecho todo un Don Juan... pero algo me dice que con ésta será diferente...

-¿y eso¿Quién es la chica?

-la conoces bien... es Hikari... por lo que me he enterado, Kari estuvo saliendo con otro chico lo que le puso a mi adorado hermanito de los nervios... y que Tk esté celoso...

-es muy raro... –complementó por él con una sonrisa- vaya... creo que eso será una buena noticia para Patamon y Gatomon cuando lo sepan...

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí mi fic gabubiyo y mi segundo regalo para los lectores que leen mis fics (no es la gran cosa, pero bueno) La idea de este fic, no es muy original, pero me pareció interesante que la historia se volviese a repetir pero en sus digimons.

Hace tiempo quería publicar un gabubiyo, y de los que tengo tenía que hacerles grandes modificaciones ya que eran fics terminados hace muuuucho tiempo. Así que decidí hacer uno nuevo y aquí está.

En este fic, se me pasó la idea de poner un poco de drama cuando Gabumon le había contado a Biyomon algo de lo que le había dicho Patamon al azulado antes de que se confesara a Gatomon, y era de que había escuchado que alguno de los digimons de los elegidos, estuviera enamorado de ella y eso sintiera pena en Gabumon ya que estaba por Biyomon, pero no quería hacerlos sufrir y enredarles, así que la idea quedó escrita pero sin terminar.

Pues eso es todo de mi parte.

Nuevamente, Feliz Nochebuena y Navidad.

Y nuevamente aviso de que día 26 de diciembre capítulo 4 de _Digimon: The New World_ (por favor, los que no participasteis en la votación, hacedlo) y capítulo 9 de _Matrimonio de conveniencia_.

'Atori'


End file.
